Ranma and Hobbes
by Merc-for-Hire
Summary: Ranma. Calvin and Hobbes. Two completely different stories. So what do you get when you fuse 'em? Find out in this entry for the 2nd Bet


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Calvin and Hobbes is   
the creation of Bill Watterson. Divine Right is the creation of Jim Lee and   
belongs to WildStorm Comics.   
  
Divine Right is just used for my bet contestant though, so no need to be   
familiar with the comic book, though it's always fun if you are. ^_^  
  
This is a Ranma 1/2 & Calvin and Hobbes fusion entry for the 2nd Bet. That   
said, if you're still reading, please send C&C to mercforhire@ranmamail.com   
  
Legend:  
"" Speech  
'' Thoughts and panda signs  
Imaginary conversation. Ranma and Hobbes only.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ranma and Hobbes   
  
-Prologue-  
  
Max Faraday yawned as he went down the stairs of his beach house. Watching his   
slacker butt get into gear, no one except for a select group of people would   
even know or consider him to be the god of their specific reality as they knew   
it.   
  
Snapping open a can of Whak soda, he trudged along to the door of his and   
Suzie's beach house to get the day's mail.  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, yet another bill...For the love of...what's with all the   
bills? We couldn't possibly have bought that much stuff and... hello!" Max said   
as his sleepy eyes snapped to attention as he felt something batting at his   
leg. Max looked down to see a grinning cat next to his leg.  
  
The cat raised it's paw at Max and said, "Hello to you too! I'm Toltiir!"  
  
Max started blinking for a few seconds, causing the cat to snicker, "What's the   
matter kid, cat got your tongue?"  
  
Max almost mechanically turned around, looked up the stairs and shouted, "Suze?   
Have you been watching Sailor Moon while I'm sleeping again? I think I created   
another talking cat from my subconscious!"  
  
It was Toltiir's turn to blink, as a girl upstairs shouted back a response. "No   
I haven't Max! All I've been watching was Ranma 1/2!"  
  
A short pause. "You wouldn't have by any chance done something from -that-   
series, Max?"  
  
Max and Toltiir both sweatdropped as a giant panda lumbered by them to the   
kitchen, grabbed a can of Whak soda and raised a wooden sign stating, "I'm just   
a cute little panda enjoying his cool refreshing Whak soda!"  
  
"I hope not, Suze!" Max quickly shouted back, still staring as the giant panda   
walked off into the closet.  
  
Toltiir cleared his throat as best he could to get Max's attention back. Max   
blinked as he remembered the talking cat.   
  
"Okay... that was certainly interesting," Toltiir said as one of his grins   
began to adorn his catty face. "And this is sure to mean you'll have a good   
entry for the bet!"  
  
"Bet? Who or what are you?" Max said, still confused about the cat.  
  
The cat leaped into the air and bapped Max on the head before landing back on   
the ground. "Pay attention! Honestly, the gods these days just don't respect   
their elder gods."  
  
"Uhm...elder god?"  
  
Toltiir sighed and then clapped his paws together. Suddenly Max and Toltiir   
were no longer at the door of the beach house. Instead they were floating high   
above Mimir's well.   
  
"Okay, use that divine right thingie of yours to download the knowledge you   
need, make an entry, yadda, yadda. In about a year, we'll tell ya if you won   
the booby prize or something, okay? Foxie'll take care of ya. I'm off to look   
for more participants. Ta ta!"  
  
With that, the talking cat disappeared, leaving Max in mid air. Max was about   
to use his powers to just teleport back home and dub this event as another "too   
many taco diablos with extra sour cream" dream, but curiosity got the better of   
him. Accessing his powers, his eyes began glowing blue before he closed them as   
his entire body was enveloped in a silver blue coating. Ten seconds later his   
eyes opened and he grinned. This bet thing sounded fun. He floated downward and   
next to the fox, who pointed him at the well. Max went to the well and two   
seconds later, another bet entry was formed.  
  
Great Fox just sweatdropped as he saw the changes Max had made before banishing   
from the area and back to where he came from. "Well, I did want diversity I   
guess..."  
  
***  
  
Ranma pounded his fist backwards into the wall as he was forced to back into   
it. 'This reaaalllllyyyyyy sucks...'  
  
Those after him sneered, pounding their fists together to look more menacing.   
In Ranma's eyes it was working as he saw all the other students moving wide   
around them and generally moving far, far away from him. 'No help from them I   
guess...'  
  
Ranma quickly realized they were surrounding him. 'Crap!' Ranma stared all   
around. Things didn't look good for him.   
  
There was only one thing left to do.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!" Ranma   
stated, his voice ringing loud and clear, betraying no fear or nervousness.   
  
Shifting to a stance unknown to his opponents, yet obviously a martial arts   
stance, he began grinning cockily, causing the others to temporarily take a   
step backwards before shifting their eyes. Saotome had to be bluffing. He'd   
never shown this much backbone before. And even then, he couldn't take on all   
of them. Could he?  
  
And in fact...he was indeed bluffing. Ranma knew without a shadow of a doubt   
what the outcome of the immediate future was gonna be. He'd been learning   
martial arts for a while now, but group fighting...  
  
Ranma closed his eyes in thought. He had no way to win with regular attacks.   
But regular attacks weren't all he knew. Not by a long shot.  
  
That said, he decided to implement his dad's fearsome secret technique, a   
technique so powerful that if executed correctly, left it's victims temporarily   
frozen in their tracks. It was a one time gambit he had been told and should be   
used with extreme care and only in times of dire need. He took one quick look   
around again. Yup, this probably qualified.  
  
"Saotome Secret Technique!" He shouted, pushing his arms outwards and bending   
his knees, pointing him in the direction of one of his enemies.  
  
As his opponents braced themselves, shocked that Saotome could potentially be   
able to beat them, Ranma jumped a bit into the air, shifting his position...and   
landing only to run past his opponents. As Ranma left the stupefied opponents   
behind he shouted backwards, "RUN AWAY!!!"  
  
Ranma ran hard and fast. His opponents would have started to chase after him   
any second ago. He ran faster.  
  
His dad had said that after running away, there were two important steps to   
follow. Think and attack. It was the great secret of the technique. You ran,   
thought of a way to fight back and attack when they weren't expecting you.   
Ranma however was only thinking of the first part. 'Gotta get away, gotta get   
away, gotta get away, gotta...oof!'  
  
Of course, it helped to watch were you're headed.  
  
As it was, Ranma's pursuers caught up.  
  
And surrounded him.  
  
Successfully this time.  
  
An imposing figure moved forward and stood next to the dazed Ranma on the   
ground. It was Ryouga. All around bully and the bane of his elementary school   
life. Well, secondary bane when put next to the school itself. Nothing could   
possibly ruin school as much as being there. There was absolutely nothing fun   
about it. Ranma stared up at the grinning faces above. Nothing.  
  
"Hey Twinkie, it ain't nice to trick people! People think they're just stupid   
idiots then! Why their feelings coulda been hurt! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to   
charge you extra for today's stunt..." Ryouga drawled out. Somehow Ranma   
thought running away had made things worse and Ryouga's statement confirmed it.   
Ranma doubted anything else could confirm it as well as Ryouga's statement.  
  
Ryouga cracked his knuckles, his buddies chuckling while they made sure there   
was no escape for Ranma.  
  
Ranma sighed. Well that was a worse confirmation.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Twinkie, it was nice doing business with ya!" Ryouga said, laughing as he   
and his buddies moved on to their classrooms. His buddies, of course, were   
leading Ryouga to the ropes that led him from class to class without getting   
lost as he moved along the school's corridor.  
  
Ranma grumbled as he rubbed his arm and went on his own way. That idiot Ryouga   
was an annoyance, but he'd learned to live with annoyances. Ranma sighed. Yeah   
right, whom was he kidding? Ranma began rubbing his slightly bruised arm all   
the more. It was at times like this that he wondered why he'd ever thought it   
would be funny to mess with Ryouga's direction rope that day. Okay, so it was   
funny for a little while, but the comparative ratio of laughs to bruises just   
didn't work out in Ranma's mind. And losing his lunch money sucked too. Today's   
special was pizza for the love of god. They usually just had bread this or   
bread that. He was gonna have to take some drastic measures about Ryouga.  
  
A stick slammed down on the desk, narrowly missing crushing his fingers, and   
causing him to snap to attention while shouting, "Hokkaido! Amaterasu! 7!   
Tokugawa!"  
  
Ranma hadn't even noticed he'd gotten back into class.  
  
As the rest of the class snickered, Ranma's frazzled nerves settled back into   
normalcy, or what passed for it. Then again, one look at the teacher's face   
took care of the nerves again. "Hall. Bucket Duty. NOW..." was all that the   
teacher had to say as Ranma scurried for the buckets and out the door, leaving   
the snickering classmates behind.  
  
'I hate school...'   
  
***  
  
Ranma growled as he stared at the design he was working on. In an attempt to   
summon a god from the whirling vortex that would be formed out of the intricate   
design he was making, he'd failed to remember that the design he made would   
only work as long as it was not corrupted. And a liquid such as water was not   
going to maintain its form for long before it spread out, damaging the design.   
He blamed the teacher for being so cautious not to let him swipe a piece of   
chalk. Teachers never understood his genius. Why he'd created this design   
completely out of his mind. Whom else could say they were capable of creating a   
vortex of summoning?  
  
Both an old woman in China and an old man trapped inside a mountain, sneezed.  
  
Still, the fact remained that he'd have to work quickly, or risk the water   
dripping, and damaging the design. He'd have to work quickly if he was going to   
have an audience with whatever god this would summon. "Capasellum. Alternati.   
Illuminati!" he shouted, stretching his arms wide as he did so.  
  
As a bright light flashed out of the design, Ranma noticed a single drop of   
water in the middle of the design. The bright white light suddenly sputtered   
and began shifting towards darker shades of colors, finally settling on a   
crimson red. The crimson light all centered into a pillar outstretching upwards   
from the design. Ranma watched the beam carefully, prepared to fight or run   
from whatever came out of it. But nothing came out of the beam. Instead it   
twisted one more time, directing itself to wards the door of his classroom.   
  
Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the door slowly morphing under assault of the   
crimson light. When the light finally died down, a foreboding black steel door   
stood in its place, adorned by red dripping blood as well as skulls and bones   
around the door's edge. And then it began to open.  
  
A green oozing claw grabbed the edge, showing Ranma all he needed to know. He'd   
summoned the gates of hell. He looked desperately for a weapon and settled on   
the bazooka lying by his side. 'What luck!'  
  
He tried to fire as he began seeing the drooling fangs and crimson eyes   
reflecting in the darkness behind the door. Nothing happened. 'Damn! Out of   
ammo! Some luck!'  
  
Ranma threw the bazooka at the monster as he began sprinting down the corridor   
and off to freedom.  
  
The door creaked completely open, as the teacher stepped out to fetch Ranma   
back into the classroom. At the very least to keep him quiet where she could   
watch him. Only to be forced to watch a bucket heading towards her head.   
  
"Ack!" was all she managed to squeak out as she narrowly dodged to the side, the   
bucket clanking against the wall of the classroom. She shouted back inside,   
"Sit down and start reading again! There's nothing that concerns you kids out   
here! GOT IT???"  
  
Watching the kids quickly scramble back into her seats, she looked down at the   
corridor. Ranma obviously wasn't there. Only a swirling mess in the floor, a   
bucket lying on the floor, the other obviously in the classroom, signified   
Ranma had been here recently.   
  
The teacher slapped her hand onto her face, covering it for the short while   
that it took her to count slowly up to ten. "That child is gonna be the death   
of me."  
  
***  
  
Ranma put the nastiest scowl as he was dragged along the floor of the school   
corridors. He'd wiggle and try to escape as he was dragged towards the   
principal office by the back of his shirt, but he didn't want to risk being   
dragged by his hair should he fail to escape. The teacher had no sense of   
humor. It wasn't his fault she'd been possessed by a low level demon. How was   
he to know that bazookas scared them easily? Coward demons. Why, they'd been   
scared by a stupid little bazooka and leaving him to take all the punishment.  
  
Ranma noticed they'd stopped. In front of the principal's office. He was in   
trouble again.   
  
'I -REALLY- hate school...'  
  
***  
  
Ranma trudged along the rain, his hood flapping wildly from the wind. With or   
without the hood it seemed he was gonna end up wet today. Life just stunk   
sometimes. Well as soon as he got home, he'd just relax with Hobbes and watch   
same cartoons. Of course, having had a lousy day, Ranma chose this of all days   
to forget Hobbes habit of a special 'greeting.' So the results were obvious. As   
soon as he shouted, "Tadaima!" while opening the door to his home, he was   
bowled over by a fuzzy and cute lean tiger...that was at least three times his   
size. They rolled fourteen times before friction forced them to come to a halt.   
  
How was your day? Hobbes asked as he stood upright, hugging little Ranma whom   
he'd picked up. Any thoughts of eviscerating the tiger disappeared with the   
hug.  
  
It's...getting better Hobbes. It's getting better  
  
-End Prologue-  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: When Flashfyre5 made the challenge to write something different   
from the usual x-over or fusion, I didn't think much of it at first, it was   
just another gimmick to get more fics out there. And yet, the other day I was   
going through some Calvin and Hobbes strips and a scene came into my mind about   
Ranma having Hobbes around.   
  
Somehow, just somehow, I convinced myself to write this as a fusion entry for   
the 2nd Bet. I guess the gimmick worked. To Flashfyre5, I can only say that I   
hope this has the diversity you were hoping for. ^_^  
  
So what can you expect? Well as you can guess, the first part will deal with   
Ranma's childhood. As can be seen from the prologue, Ranma's not a very good   
fighter yet. The childhood is a very "Calvinized" Ranma, except for the fact   
that Ranma is overall a nice guy, just mischievous.  
  
Then I'll deal with the training journey itself and later, Nerima as well. As   
he gets older, he'll develop more of what the original Ranma was while keeping   
some of Calvin in him. Including a lifelong bond to Hobbes.  
  
~Merc 


End file.
